


Just tell her!

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: Reader Scenes [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe I Think, F/M, Family, Female Reader, Friendship, Love, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Garth talking Dean to confess his love to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just tell her!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Just tell her!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598948) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> If you find mistakes or want to let me know your opinion, feel free to do so, I'd be glad about it!  
> Hope you enjoy :D

When Garth saw how Dean looked at you again, he sighed. “Come on, Dean. Tell her!”  
The hunter looked up. “What? What are you talking about?”  
“You know exactly, what I'm talking about! And even if you think I'm stupid, I'm not, and I have eyes. So tell her.”  
“W-” Dean started, but Garth interrupted him.  
“No, don't argue against it. I know. You know. She should know. So tell her. And tell her quickly, 'cause I bet she won't wait her whole life for you to finally get it.”  
Dean closed his mouth again, and than turned around, to see you standing near the door and laughing with Sam.  
“Trust me, Dean. She likes you too. So go over, and tell her. Send Sam to me or anything, so you won't be interrupted but as private as possible.”  
Dean took a deep breath and Garth rolled his eyes.  
“No, Dean. Stop thinking. Just do!” For a moment the two of them sat in silence. “Do it, or I'll do it,” Garth said then, and Dean sighed.  
“Alright, I got it. I'll see for her.”  
“Good. And don't mess up with my sister okay?”  
“I hate you,” Dean murmured quietly.  
“I heard that, and no you don't,” Garth answered with a bright smile, before he started laughing.


End file.
